A voltage converter of the aforementioned type is known. The converter is a three-phase voltage inverter comprising two input DC voltage terminals and one output terminal for each phase of the three-phase output voltage. The three-phase inverter includes two switching branches for each phase. Each switching branch is connected between the corresponding output terminal and a respective input terminal and includes a switching element. The switching elements are controlled by a control device and are suitable for converting the DC input voltage and the alternating output voltage. The switching elements include, for example, controllable electronic switches. The control device includes a cell controlling a switching element, and a control and supply unit for respective control cells. The control and supply unit is connected to the control cell by means of a connection for the simultaneous transmission of the corresponding control signal and the associated electrical energy. In this way, the energy is transferred at the same time as the control signals, which makes it possible to have a single connection between the control and supply unit and the respective control cells.
However, the time taken to establish a current between the control unit and the control cells is relatively long, and this is an increasing function of the number of control cells connected to the control and supply unit. The switching of the switches of a voltage converter of this kind is therefore relatively slow, which limits the frequency of the switching of the switches in the converter.